Can't Resist The Bad Boy No Longer
by Kajune
Summary: Despite their differences in rank, the man in black is cruel to him. To gain revenge and the pleasure his mind has been craving, G. awaits for his boss's brother to become vulnerable, before claiming the body rumored as, perfect. GXSecondo


**Title** : Can't Resist The Bad Boy No Longer

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning** : Contains maleXmale content. OOCness.

**Summary** : Despite their differences in rank, the man in black is cruel to him. To gain revenge and the pleasure his mind has been craving, G. awaits for his boss's brother to become vulnerable, before claiming the body rumored as, perfect. GXSecondo

* * *

He didn't like the guy, from the very first day he came to join the Vongola family. It wasn't because of his violent temper that forced G. to want to keep a certain distance from him, but it was everything else about him. From head to toe, this younger man was nothing like any other person. For years G. had thought that Giotto stood out from a crowd of millions, but his younger brother from another mother did an even better job.

His black hair was said to be so smooth and nice that one could get addicted to it, gaining nothing but the desire to touch it all day. Same goes for his body, that was somewhat muscular as estimated through his black suit. Tall, a man taller than most but shorter than Giotto, a tiny bit taller than G. though. Rumors spread say that this young man's body was well-protected and not a finger or an eye has been able to get through his dark clothing, ever since he was four. His parents were by far the only people to know what he had looked like without any clothing, but since then he has grown much taller and more stronger.

It was said that Gay members of every Mafia family were attracted to him, and that he liked it. G. didn't believe he did, even though they said he did because of the way he sat, always having his legs crossed much like a woman. Giotto told his childhood friend that it had become a habit, and his brother didn't even know how.

There was one thing clear to G. about this person that no rumor-spreader knew about, and it was that these stories about him have gotten G. to blindly fall for the one in black. He's handsome, he doesn't like women, and without a doubt is sarcastic and mean, especially towards Giotto, and on some days towards him, his superior.

One day he would pay for his bad manners, and despite how strongly G. dislikes being near him because of his appearance, he dares to lay a finger on him. He wants to get close to his immobilized body and see what really is underneath his clothing. As a dedicated friend of Giotto and guardian of the town they live in, G. is disgusted by the dreams he has of this one man he hears about too often. With his tall figure he stands out of the crowd, and with his amazing strength he stands out of all those around him, wether or not they are higher or lower in rank.

He can't keep himself apart from this man, his mind's already being eaten away by curiosity and desire. Therefore comes a fateful day, one that G. has tried so hard to prevent.

After a hard mission, the always tough-looking guy marches towards his room, enters, and immediately drops down onto his bed, asleep in an instant, unaware that G. had sneaked in a while before he arrived. It's the first time he has appeared weak and tired in front of the red-haired older male, and for some reason, the one G. calls 'annoying' doesn't look pathetic, but arousing.

A couple of minutes later, said man wakes up with a shock because he has his wrists tied to the bed post and his brother's right-hand man looking down at him. He tries very hard to break free, but a pissed-off G. is fast, and slaps the other in the face for his own satisfaction, before tearing his jacket and shirt open.

The rumors have been proven to be all true, his body is spotless and smooth. The taste is wonderful and the smell, even after a two hour long mission, smells refreshing. There's no turning back now, even if Giotto will find out and be super-angry at him for raping his beloved half-brother. To free said man now will only get him killed, or worse, exposed without getting any pleasure from him.

Pushing these thoughts aside, G. leans down closer to the sexy man's face before kissing those lips gently. His virginity is so his, and that goes too for his soul. "Bastard." Still, he continues to hate him for his bad behavior, and this 'magnet' of his. Giotto will, without a doubt, never forgive him for this.

All the while he violates this man's body, he starts to realize that he has finally found his true love.

He snorts at the thought.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
